


In the Garden

by gayshitrhetor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Scorpia, Other, Trans Perfuma (She-Ra), but enby gay, still gay tho, they/them pronouns, tho its barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshitrhetor/pseuds/gayshitrhetor
Summary: Perfuma tries to teach Scorpia about Meditation. They end up talking, and they both go on a walk through the Brightmoon gardens together.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic, but I've been a fan forever!   
> Please let me know what y'all know with comments and kudos!

“I don’t think this is working.” Huffed Scorpia, reclining back from their sitting position to lay down across from Perfuma in the retreating sunlight of the Brightmoon royal garden. Perfuma opened her eyes, admiring the effort of the person in front of her.

“You’re getting better though! That was almost a full minute.” Declared Perfuma, showing support for the larger person. “Meditation is all about clearing your mind, it’s ok to have thoughts pass through, you just need to observe them without judgment and continue trying.” Perfuma closed her eyes again, ready to resume her nightly meditation routine, glad that Scorpia had shown an interest in her practice on the cool Summer night. Everything on Etheria breathed easier since Adora and Catra save them all at the Heart. Perfuma felt lucky to be there now, sensing the continual expansion of the planet’s magic and life. Scorpia closed their eyes as well, attempting to do as instructed. Soon, however, they became troubled again.

“That’s all good, but I’m just not used to letting things go like that. Usually, when I do get an idea, it just bounces around my head until I act on it.” Replied Scorpia. They sat back up, facing the woman in front of them. This was not their first time working on healing from their life at the Horde and their time under the control of Prime. “I just can’t get the way that I hurt you and the others out of my mind.” 

Perfuma looked at them with empathy, knowing that she couldn’t relate to the horrors that Scorpia had faced, internally and externally, in their path to becoming the caring, kind, and admirable person sitting in front of her. Their personal agency had been taken away at every turn, from not being able to connect to the runestone that was their birthright and looking forward to the days where there were gray ration bars to spare to being forced to harm the people that finally welcomed them to be who they are. 

“When I was under Prime’s control… I… finally was able to use my Princess abilities, but I couldn’t do anything I actually wanted to do. It was like being trapped in my own body.” Scorpia continued. “I’m just not used to actually being in charge of what’s going on inside me, this is gonna take some getting used to.” 

Standing up, Perfuma reached out her hands to Scorpia, helping them off the ground to ascend to their full height. She gazed at them with compassion and empathy. She may not have been through the same struggles that the white-haired person had been through, but she did understand what it is like to feel out of control within the confines of your physical self. 

“You did great today, Scorpia,” Perfuma smiled. “There is a lot of work to be done to recover from what others have done to you, but with a positive attitude, time, and some mental elbow grease, I have no doubt that you will make definite improvement on how you view yourself.” She dropped their claws, turning to the blooming honeysuckle vines growing on the outside wall of the Brightmoon castle. 

“Sometimes, beautiful things need training. These flowers would be a jumbled mess without the diligent placement of the growing stems to be where they are today.” A white bud formed in Perfuma’s hands. She placed the blossom behind the ear of the Scorpia, and a light dusting of red ran across the taller person’s cheeks. 

Scorpia looked away from the woman in front of them, looking up in an effort to restrain possible embarrassment. Their face soon changed to one of awe, upon seeing the glowing stars scattered across the sky. It was then Perfuma’s turn to blush, upon seeing the wonder spread across their face. 

“Gosh, I don’t think I’ll ever stop being amazed by that,” Scorpia chuckled. They started walking slowly away from the lights of the castle, stepping along the bricked stone path through the greenery around the two of them to get a better look of the illuminations above. 

“I don’t see how anyone could.” Agreed Perfuma, strolling alongside the larger person. She also looked toward the new additions to their atmosphere. Despite the blazing stars and likely inhabited planets, what caught her eye was the smattering of blue, purple, and pink stardust scattered across entire swaths of the great above. The two of them both avoided eye contact on their short journey and eventually came to a stop at a fountain placed in the middle of the royal garden, deciding to perch themselves on the elevated stones surrounding it. 

“No one thing is going to be what makes me feel better,” Scorpia confessed, tearing their gaze away from the sky and toward the woman beside them, “but that’s also really exciting. There’s no limit to what I can become.” 

Perfuma took a breath, still looking above. She took in the words of the other person, quietly thankful for the resiliency of the person next to her. How fortunate was she, to be able to know this person, and not only witness but assist in their mental and emotional health. How fortunate was she, to have the connection she does with the amazing person next to her. She turned to Scorpia, and her lips curved up into a bittersweet smile. She silently reached across the small space dividing the two people, placing a hand on the claw closest to her. They gazed at each other and shared a tranquil moment of appreciation for their blossoming relationship and mutual growth into the people they were meant to be.


End file.
